


Flieon Fancies

by rhetoricraven



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricraven/pseuds/rhetoricraven
Summary: After travelling as the Eleventh Doctor's companion for awhile, Majime returns to home, ready to visit her friends. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are stunned when their old friend appears with a mysterious alien in a blue box, but the reunion is put on hold when they discover another alien loose in London. To stop the Flieon from possessing more people, they have to work together to track it down and send it home.Meanwhile, Majime discovers that her best friend is dead, while Sherlock uncovers a secret that could change everything.





	Flieon Fancies

The blue box materialised next to the flickering lamp, a soft gushing sound filling the air. With a creak, a small head of black hair poked out, whipping round as she surveyed the place carefully.

Pushing open the door, she jumped out, running happily, clear laughter escaping. Breathing in deeply, she gazed at the fog covering the stars, everything so familiar, yet completely alien. It had been a while since she had stepped back into her own world.

"Doctor! You did it! I'm back." Majime murmured to her companion, a tall man with a square face and vanishing eyebrows. Grinning down at the exuberant girl, he linked arms with her, skipping down the path to the Main Street.

"You must introduce me to all your friends!" The Doctor insisted, leaning back on the seat in the taxi that she had flagged down, amazed at how this parallel world could be so similar to the London he knew, and yet at the same time feel completely different. As if to prove his point, the newspaper sprawled open before him had a large photo of a man called Sherlock Holmes, who had apparently returned to London. Majime wasn’t sure where he had gone, but at least she knew he would be able to put them up.

"I'm sure Sherlock and John will be delighted to see you." Majime hummed, “Based on that newspaper, I’ve been gone two or three years, your timing is still off."

Huffing, the Doctor concentrated on staring out the window, entranced by the night life that roamed the city.

With a screech of brakes, the taxi drew up next to a black door, silver letters indicating 221B. Luckily, Majime had remembered to bring some money, but she puzzled over the different notes, too used to other forms of payment. She took so long that the driver asked if she was foreign, before driving off the moment they were out.

Knocking impatiently, Majime waited for the rustle of Mrs Hudson's skirt as she bustled out to open the door. However, a different sound approached this time, a soft padding of feet.

"Sherlock?"

"Majime?"

\---

When everyone had a cup of tea in their hands, Sherlock explained everything. How Moriarty had weaved a trap so tightly around him that the only way out had been suicide. Disappearing for two years, he had only returned, hoping to reunite with John.

"I have not succeeded at that yet." He admitted brusquely, rubbing his jaw, where an obvious bruise was a reminder of John's welcome that same night.

Coughing slightly, the Doctor hid his smile, eyes twinkling as he soaked in Sherlock's tale. How these petty humans humoured themselves!

"And J- Moriarty? What about him?" Majime asked timidly, her cup and saucer balanced precariously on her knee. There was a slight tremble in her voice, which made the Doctor sit up straighter. She hadn’t mentioned any ‘Moriarty’ during their travels. Although that was not surprising, she was an exceptionally private person.

"He's dead." Sherlock muttered abruptly. "Shot himself on the roof."

"Was his body ever found?" Majime asked sharply, her voice becoming husky with emotion. As Sherlock paused, she repeated her question, slightly shrill this time. The Doctor sipped his tea slowly, determined to find out who exactly this person was later.

"No." Sherlock finally answered, "Don’t get your hopes up. He was most definitely dead."

Already, the tension had left Majime's body, allowing her to relax into the sofa. Whoever this Moriarty was, he was obviously close to Majime.

"Now, what's all this about time travelling?" The Doctor exchanged a mischievous glance with Majime, before she began to explain about her adventures with the Madman in a Blue Box.

It was rare to see Sherlock Holmes shocked speechless.  
\---

The knock on the door was becoming more irritable by the minute. Clenching his fists together, John tried to shut out the noise and get on with his work. He should have suspected something when Mary had stayed behind at work. Paper work my foot, he thought gloomily, as another knock pervaded his thoughts. Two weeks of knowing each other and Mary is already in cahoots with Sherlock.

Holding the flimsy white box, Sherlock grumbled as Majime knocked on the whitewashed door for the fifth time.

"Can't you just sonic the door open?" Sherlock shot at the Doctor, who was admiring several daisies by his shoe.

"I think John might be more prepared to listen to us if we don't break down his door." Majime interjected even as the Doctor obligingly reached into his inside pocket.

That voice. John paused, straining his ears to catch the sound of that voice. He had assumed that it had only been Sherlock standing there. But this person had persevered even after five knocks and snatches of conversation were drifting through. Sherlock would have barged the door down or climbed through the window if he was alone.

His curiosity piqued, John grudgingly got up, breathing deeply at the ceiling as he dug in his pocket for his keys. If Sherlock was using some voice scrambler to make that voice, he would kill him.

The door swung open noiselessly, to reveal a short man in a jumper, an irate expression on his face.

"John!" Majime exclaimed, pitching forward to embrace him. "What on earth do you have on your face?"

"ALL RIGHT ILL SHAVE NO ONE LIKES IT ANYWAY!" John stormed back into the house, allowing the trio to waltz in serenely.

A shave and a few minutes later, the small group was gathered in the kitchen, sipping some tea. Apart from the occasional grumble, John had reconciled with seeing his friends, slightly in awe of the tales that the Doctor was telling.

"Parallel universes exist? And we're just fictional characters in another world?" John spluttered, looking completely done as Majime nodded.

Slumping into his seat, he refilled his cup, looking as if he needed stronger tea.

"But this world has no aliens, right?" John asked cautiously.

"I'm not too sure about that. If I can get here, so can other aliens." The Doctor declared, revelling in Sherlock and John's confused glances.

Suddenly, a howl ripped the air, followed by a crash as Majime dropped her teacup. Abandoning their cups, the four rushed out of the house onto the main road, where a small girl was sitting on the tarmac.

Fat tears rolled down her face, her mouth opened in a loud shriek. Grimacing, Majime scanned the road for her parents, but all she could see were more curious faces emerging from their homes.

"Ssh, here sweetheart, don't cry." John hummed, bending down to her level. Sherlock remained stoic, the slightest twitch the only indication that he was slightly disturbed.

"The one you seek, lives." The child suddenly sat upright, pointing directly at Majime. "He will come."

Gritting her teeth, Majime backed away, struggling to remain calm. There was no way that a child could read her mind, but after having seen so many fantastical things with the Doctor, a part of her wavered and slipped.

"What do you mean? Who do I seek?" She asked, shivering slightly despite the burning sun. "Who are you?"

Sitting next to the girl, Majime reached out, brushing a lock of hair away from the girl's face. Composing herself, she hummed a lullaby song to her, wondering if she was possessed.

"No, I am not. Majime Soo." The girl gave a gasp, a light entity leaving her mouth, only to fly into Majime's.

"NO, stop it, get out, that's Majime." The Doctor shouted, pointing his sonic screwdriver at Majime and the girl. The small child was silent, merely looking confused. "Stop invading her, Majime, Majime! Can you hear me?"

"She cannot hear you, but she is fighting." Majime winced, her right hand slapping her face soundly. "Even now I cannot control her completely, her grief is too overpowering."

Pausing, the Doctor crumpled slightly. Grief. Majime had been unhappy the whole time, hiding it behind every smile, every laugh that she carelessly flung into the air. This was all his fault.

"Get out." He said, his voice steely. "I'm giving you one chance, let me help you and set Majime free."

Writhing about, Majime did not appear to hear him, her eyes shut tight as she shuddered violently. John watched silently, horrified at his friend collapsed on the ground. For one second, a pang came and went, one wild thought that wondered what would happen if she was killed. A sense of deep grief resonated within John. He had just gotten Sherlock and Majime back. He couldn't lose them again. Not like this.

"Too strong." The creature once more floated out of Majime, entering John's open jaw.

Gripping John firmly by the shoulders, Sherlock frantically stared into his eyes, worry consuming him. He had just got John back, he could not lose him so soon. And Mary, what about Mary?

Majime kneaded her forehead, a righteous anger burning within her.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you, upstart soothsayer! You have no right to look into my heart like that! And get out of John, find yourself another planet to live in, where you can actually live." Screaming the last words, Majime glared at John. It looked incredibly bizarre, Majime angrily putting down John, who looked slightly crestfallen.

"But you would know so much with me." John purred, which in itself was a strange sight.

Majime turned her head sharply as she faintly heard the Doctor mutter something about 'Its Cassandra all over again!'

"No one possesses my friends, so if you please." Majime addressed John, hands on her hips. "Get out. Now."

With a wheezing gasp, the light creature flew away, leaving John panting and gasping for air.

"She'll come back, Doctor. What are we going to do?" Majime said, gloomy at the prospect of chasing away a Flieon from people.

"How did you know it's a she?" Sherlock asked, juggling the baby child precariously as she gurgled happily.

"She read my mind and I dug into hers." Majime replied, wincing as the baby squealed loudly. "Honestly, where does _she_ belong?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, if this is kind of confusing, I tried to make up a weird alien name and ended up with Flieon. Not sure if it exists, but it's an alien now so yay!


End file.
